Souvenirs ou Réalité ?
by chatounette
Summary: Ciel pense à vivre. May Lin regarde au travers d'un trou de serrure, Plu-plu s'amuse. et Sébastian ?


bonjour,

je me lance dans un nouvel univers : Black Butler.

j'espère sincèrement que ce petit OS vous plaira.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que tout est à Yana Toboso, que j'ai juste eu l'idée de lui chiper quelques idées et de les mélanger à ma sauce à moi.

* * *

Cela à un goût d'interdit.

De folie.

C'est une envie. On l'attend, on la souhaite. On en a peur aussi.

Ça peut s'en aller, mais ça revient. Toujours. En nous, pour nous.

Plus fort. Avec plus d'éclat. D'exactitude.

Alors on en rêve. On y pense : le matin, le midi et le soir.

A chaque seconde on voudrait le vivre. Où le revivre.

Parfois c'est trop … où pas assez.

On voudrait que ça ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. Mais on sait…

On l'a trop fait, trop vécu. La fin arrive toujours.

Même si parfois, rarement, on l'a voulue.

Ainsi, pendant, on espère, on réveille, on adore, … on s'agrippe,…

On gémit,…

On supplie…

…

Ce n'est pas beau mais ce n'est pas sale.

C'est.

Et rien qu'être c'est déjà beaucoup.

* * *

May Linn la servante, courait le long de la grande allée, s'en retournant vers l'imposant manoir pour aller chercher Bard le cuisinier. Il lui fallait de l'aide pour rattraper Plu-plu. Ce dernier coursait deux petites mésanges et Finnian le jardinier, assis à califourchon sur son dos n'arrivait pas à le stopper. Elle passa le grand hall, entra en trombe dans la cuisine pour s'apercevoir que Bard n'était pas là, et que Tanaka buvait (encore) du saké. Laissant le maitre d'hôtel à sa sérénité, elle ressortit vivement de la cuisine et se mit en quête de Sébastian. Après tout, si Bard n'était pas là où il se devait d'être ce n'tait pas de son ressort et Sébastian saurait de toute façon mieux que lui ce qu'il convenait de faire pour empêcher le jeune chiot de sauter à travers le parc.

Tout en cherchant, May Linn apercevait de temps à autre, par certaines fenêtres Finnian tempêter sur Plu-Plu. Les cris qu'il poussait étaient certes démonstratifs, mais n'avaient pas l'air d'obtenir le résultat voulu. Elle espérait juste que le bruit intempestif ne réveillerait pas son jeune maitre, encore en train de dormir à cette heure somme toute matinale. Après avoir couru dans tout les sens de bas en haut et de haut en bas dans le manoir, May Linn se résolu à aller toquer à la chambre de son jeune maitre, pour voir si effectivement Sébastian n'était pas avec lui.

Alors qu'elle allait frapper pour demander l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la chambre, elle s'arrêta, le bras levé stopper en pleine action elle venait d'entendre un bruit suspect provenant à n'en pas douter du lit du jeune maitre. May Linn adorait positivement toutes les situations rocambolesques et ravie se résolu – après avoir jeté de furtifs coups d'œil de droite et de gauche du couloir- à coller ses verres au trou de serrure.

* * *

Cela commence toujours de la même manière.

Tu viens me trouver, où alors je viens te trouver.

On ne sait pas toujours où. Le matin sur mon lit quand tu m'habilles, dans mon bureau lorsque tu me sers le thé, dans la calèche qui nous emmène vers une nouvelle affaire.

On ne sait pas toujours comment. Violemment, lentement, avec douceur, furtivement caché derrière une tenture d'une quelconque salle de bal où je suis invité régulièrement,… Fruit défendu farouchement sauvegardé, secret inavouable jalousement préservé.

On ne cherche pas le pourquoi. On ne le cherche plus le pourquoi. On l'a trouvé depuis longtemps le pourquoi. Notre arrangement et ton envie. Ta désobligeante convoitise et notre bienveillant pacte. Mon sympathique désir de vengeance et notre traité fielleux.

Ma vindicte contre Ta concupiscence.

Ce serait risible, si ça n'en était pas pathétique. Touché, coulé. Mais dans quel sens ? Qui a touché ? Qui est coulé ?

Au final le pourquoi : on s'en fout.

L'important, juste, c'est le nous.

Rarement, j'ai ma main sur ta nuque, caressante.

Tu es assis, moi entre tes jambes.

C'est si rare que tu sois posé et moi levé.

Debout, encore, sur le côté. Mes cuisses frôlent les tiennes.

Tu m'enserres.

Déjà, tes doigts sont sur mes hanches. Doux, chauds, cajolant.

J'aimerai pouvoir les sucer, ces doigts...

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je sais. Excuse-moi.

On préfère ne pas parler. Pour ne pas trop s'examiner je crois. Tout nos pourquoi, nos comment et nos où sont remisés au placard. On fait mine tous les deux de regarder ailleurs, vers le parc, le bureau, où les rideaux,… de ce qui nous tombe sous les yeux. De ne surtout pas prendre conscience de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. De ne pas penser à ta race, à nos vies, à mon devoir.

Et puis, je crois qu'on aime bien aussi, prendre le temps, à chaque fois, de faire monter l'envie, le désir. Ça nous ressemble bien ce besoin d'adrénaline. De regarder le mur en face, de rester fiers, de savoir qu'on fonce dedans, qu'on va se le prendre dans la figure et qu'on y court tout droit. Ça rajoute du piment de contempler notre propre destruction, de la vivre pleinement cette relation.

Est-ce que tu aimes bien ? Où est ce que comme moi tu redoutes la fin ? Cette fin qui arrive trop vite, qui est là tapie dans le fond de nos esprits, présente et insidieuse. Au fond, je ne sais pas. On n'en parle pas.

On ne parle jamais de ça toi et moi…

Moi, j'aime bien.

J'aime bien quand tes yeux rouges se mettent à briller d'anticipation. Lorsque tes doigts passent sous ma veste et que tu me serres contre toi. Que tu fermes tes paupières en ouvrant la bouche. Je voudrais mourir dans un instant comme ça, pour le vivre pour l'éternité.

Tu sens bon, Sébastian, sais-tu ?

Est-ce que tu l'entends mon souffle dans ton cou, moi qui respire ton odeur, je n'ose pas encore toucher ta peau. J'ai mon cache œil qui me gêne mais je m'en fiche un peu. Un peu beaucoup même.

Je suis à peine plus grand que toi dans cette position là. La seule position, depuis toujours, où je me sens un peu plus fort que toi. Tu es tellement différent de moi, même nos échanges de piques acérés où je triche pour y ressortir vainqueur n'ont pas la même saveur de victoire. Parce que moi je sais, que tu fais semblant, d'accepter mes ordres, de te taire et de me laisser gagner. Pour ressembler de plus près au rôle de majordome où je t'ai cantonné.

Toi assis et moi debout.

Face à face.

Est-ce qu'on est condamnés à ne se voir que face à face ? Comme des antagonistes ? J'aimerai tellement que ça ne soit pas le cas.

C'est si bon, de sentir tes mains partout, ta bouche dans mon cou. Mon nœud papillon gène, parfois. Ce n'est pas grave, on le met à terre.

Tu es fort, plus que moi, même toi assis, je le sais, le ressent. Les fourmillements arrivent… Nos poitrines se soulèvent. Tu me rapproches contre toi. Je rougis à chaque fois, dans ma tête, parce qu'à ce moment là, je sens ton sexe contre mes cuisses. Durcissant.

Souvent, alors je mordille ton oreille. Je crois que tu n'aimes pas, pas trop en tout cas. Tu voudrais que ça soit le privilège du démon de mordre, _ton _privilège. Ce n'est pas grave, ce mordillage un peu bafouillant, c'est pour pouvoir m'attaquer à ta queue de pie, puis à ta chemise. Pour sentir la peau de nos ventres l'une contre l'autre. C'est une parade, une excuse pour que tu te lèves. Comme ca, tu es bien plus grand que moi.

Tes bras peuvent faire le tour de ma taille, tes mains peuvent toucher mon torse et ton sexe est contre le mien.

J'aurais envie d'être nu, là devant toi. Déjà offert. Déjà prêt.

Mais on est encore habillé, et la fin n'est pas forcément belle.

J'ai envie de toi. Si tu savais, rien qu'en me remémorant ses souvenirs combien j'ai envie d'être à toi…

Mes mains essaient tant bien que mal de te toucher partout. Ton cou, tes tétons, ton ventre. J'adore ton torse. Je voudrais pouvoir le toucher toujours, sans tes vêtements par dessus. Je sais que ça n'arrivera sans doute plus. Tu ne me laisseras plus faire, tu as eu trop peur de te faire surprendre par May Linn la dernière fois.

Je goûte ta peau, enfin. Ton parfum m'emporte loin. Juste parce ce que c'est le tien.

J'attends avec impatience le moment où tu me retires mon pantalon. As-tu remarqué que c'est toujours toi qui le fais en premier ? Si je ne porte que mon pantalon, bien souvent le sous vétement est déjà à terre, avec le nœud papillon, entre mes pieds. Si je porte ma veste de sortie par-dessus, tu grognes, le tissu te gène. Tu n'oses pas la retirer entièrement. Tu le fais exprès je sais. Comme une sauvegarde à conserver au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. Un simple bout de textile à rabattre rapidement sur mes jambes pour conserver un semblant de normalité.

Sur le moment, moi, je m'en fou des faux-semblants, de se cacher, je n'y pense même pas ! L'important c'est que je tremble, d'envie, de plaisir. J'aime tes mains pour ça. Celle qui me maintient contre toi, presque que plus que celle qui pose ses doigts sur mon sexe.

Je gémis, je crois. J'ai la tête en arrière déjà, les yeux à demi fermés et j'effleure ton sexe pour que toi aussi tu ne penses qu'à moi. J'espère pendant quelques minutes.

Tu as du haïr mon nœud papillon quelques instants auparavant, je déteste moi, ta ceinture. Elle me détourne de tellement de choses cette ceinture. Te malaxer les fesses, te caresser le bas du dos, toucher ton sexe, le prendre dans ma main, dans ma bouche…

Je n'ai jamais osé… l'unique fois où j'ai ressenti un besoin vital et urgent de te prendre dans ma bouche. Tu m'en as empêché. Tu as eu honte de toi, je crois, à ce moment là… Je n'ai jamais retenté. C'était notre première fois.

J'aime le bas de ton dos, tes épaules, ta clavicule. Peut être parce que eux je les connais. Presque par cœur maintenant. Je savoure ces parties de toi que je peux encore toucher, gouter, sentir.

J'ai chaud, j'en tremble.

Tu sais, j'ai toujours peur de tirer sur tes poils à ce moment là… c'est idiot de penser à ça maintenant, mais c'est vrai. Tes poils si bruns…

Très vite, notre différence de taille devient handicapante. Ce que je peux exécrer ma petite taille tu sais. C'est ton excuse, désormais, que tu as trouvé pour ne pas aller plus loin. Tu as du bien en rire tout seul qu'en tu as trouvé cette justification idiote. La table immense de la salle à manger, pourtant si pratique pour s'allonger ne te convient pas, le fauteuil de mon bureau n'est décidément pas à la bonne hauteur, et on à conscience tout les deux que le faire sur le sol du parc derrière un buisson serait… trop risqué.

Pour plein de raisons inavouables d'ailleurs. La première étant qu'on n'aurait plus aucun argument tangible auquel se raccrocher pour se stopper. Tu sais que moi, je ne te stopperais sans doute pas. Tu es obligé de me le demander presque à chaque fois.

Je voudrais tellement écrire la suite de nos vies. Lire le grand livre du destin pour savoir où cette histoire va nous mener. Grell ne voudra jamais me le laisser lire, et certainement je ne lui demanderai pas, cela ôterai tout le piquant de notre relation. Dommage.

Alors je ne peux que l'imaginer cette suite. Cette fuite en avant, ce déroulement d'images, d'impressions.

Souvent, comme maintenant, je reprends du début, sur une autre scène, pour repartir du vrai.

La scène où je suis assis et toi accroupi.

Celle où tu poses ta tête sur mon ventre, celle où ton odeur envahi mes narines, mon espace et mon lit.

J'aime quand tu viens me trouver, pour construire le nous. Parce que le soir, après sur mon oreiller, quand tu t'en vas, tu es encore là. Presqu'avec moi. Parce que tu ne viens pas me trouver souvent, aussi, … parce que dans cette histoire tu as sans doute plus à perdre que moi.

J'ai toujours l'impression que tu auras mal aux jambes et aux épaules à rester comme ça, par terre. Mais je suis égoïste, tellement égoïste que je te parle quand même. Je te demande des nouvelles, des histoires sur ta vie d'avant, et tu réponds. Tu me parles de chaton, de chat et des dommages engendrés par Pluton. Tu me racontes des histoires enchanteresses avant que je m'endorme. De reine, de champignon et de lapin. Tu sais me réconforter Sébastian, alors que même moi je n'ai pas conscience d'en avoir besoin.

L'Indignation d'être assisté.

Je crois que j'ai largement dépassé ce stade là lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Mine de rien, tu viens dénicher mes mollets, mes cuisses et tu racontes. Intime. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on se comprend qu'on n'a pas besoin de mettre des mots sur la situation ? J'aime à penser que oui.

En hiver, j'ai vraiment froid, et les couvertures sont véritablement une excuse adaptée, mais l'été… voir même dès le début des beaux jours. Quand tes doigts savent parfaitement où frôler l'intérieur de mes cuisses…

Je les retire.

Tant pis pour cette justification de rempart branlant. Tant pis pour la bienséance. Toi et moi, on sait, alors, …. ?

C'est même mieux.

De _voi_r tes mains là. De sentir le désir qui monte. De connaître exactement l'endroit à partir duquel je vais en trembler et de t'observer l'atteindre de façon si sur de toi.

Tu expérimentes mon corps depuis tellement longtemps. Et comme toi tu sais l'étudier, tes doigts savent exactement où ils vont et ce qu'ils font. Même si on parle de la reine, de curry où des bonbons Phantomhive,… Je te désire déjà, je ne pense déjà qu'à toi en à peine trente secondes.

J'ai du mal à finir où même à commencer de nouvelles phrases, je ferme les yeux, et je joue avec ta main. Dès fois, je reste sage, je reste assis sur mon oreiller, pour faire durer, pour faire semblant. Mais souvent, souvent.

Je me décale, je me tourne, je t'emprisonne entre mes jambes.

Je me jette sur toi, je voudrais te voir nu, sous moi, allongé et conquérant. Fier d'avoir réussi à me faire flancher aussi vite. Tu as l'air toujours surpris, dans ce cas là. Comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas. Peut être as-tu peur du bruit, des autres domestiques qui pourraient arriver n'importe quand. Je m'en moque. Si tu savais comme je m'en moque dans ces instants là.

Plus tard, évidement, je me souviendrais du pourquoi et du comment.

Mais sur le moment la seule chose qui compte c'est toi, toi et mon envie de toi.

Mon sexe sur tes cuisses, mes bras autour de ton cou, nos baisers inavouables, exaspérés et vigoureux …

Tes mains sur mes fesses, ton pantalon déjà ouvert, mon boxer déjà à terre, ma chemise presque partie. Tu me pousses sur le lit, je te retiens par le cou. J'en veux encore de cette peau, de ce torse, de ce cou. J'en veux encore de ce besoin. Mais tu ne me laisses pas faire, tu ne te laisses plus tenir et dans tes yeux je sais pourquoi.

Tu as ce regard indescriptible que j'aime temps. Qui veux dire tellement sans rien dire justement.

Tu te redresses, et moi j'essaie encore de sentir cette chaleur. Sur le coup, je ne comprends jamais. C'est comme un abandon, un adieu et j'ai peur. Mais ta main reste là, sur ma hanche, sur ma peau. Alors je me couche, vraiment, en travers du lit, je voudrais crier de te dépêcher, que j'ai besoin, que je ne sais plus quoi faire, comme en manque.

Tu en as conscience je crois. Où alors la privation est partagée.

Tu me rassures avec tes mains, tu redescends sur tes pieds, tes genoux et tu me lèches. Mon dieu ! Cette faim de toi, ce tremblement dans mon ventre qui ce propage à travers tout mon corps, cette sensation inoubliable de vivre à deux.

Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais !

Je souhaiterais que ça dure toujours !

C'est un tout. Ta langue sur mon sexe, tes bras, ton odeur, la mienne, ton corps, le mien qui ondule, tes mains qui me retiennent, mes mains qui se crispent sur la couette, mes hanches qui se soulèvent, ta bouche contre la mienne, mes cuisses contre tes hanches, ton pantalon à terre, ton sexe dressé.

J'ai tant d'arabesques dans la tête, tant de couleurs, est ce que tu as les même ?

Mes pieds sur ton dos qui t'enferment, ma langue sur tes pectoraux, ta main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Mes fesses qui se pressent contre ton sexe.

Quémandant. Attendant.

Ma tête qui part en arrière, mon cou sur lequel tu pourrais souffler, mes cheveux en bataille sur lesquels tu pourrais t'agripper, ma clavicule que tu pourrais marquer. Nos ventres l'un contre l'autre, nos sexes compressés. Le tien, si grand, qui irait si loin entre mes fesses. Et le mien, entre nos deux ventres, plein de sueur,…

Est-ce que tu les imagines nos hanches bougeant ensembles ? Tes lèvres sur mes pectoraux ? Mes mains crispées tes bras ?

Est ce que tu les rêves nos peaux collées ? Nos jambes entremêlées ? Est ce que tu y penses le soir à ces soupirs que je pourrais pousser ? Aux cris que j'hurlerais s'il n'y avait personne pour nous écouter ?

Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé jusqu'où nous pourrions aller si nous n'étions que tous les deux ? Jusqu'où nous sommes allés une fois, rien qu'une fois, notre première fois… Est ce que tu te remémores comment c'était nous deux ?

Rien que nous deux ? Sans la responsabilité de mon nom, ton engeance et nos vies…

Je m'y vois moi,

Dans plein de positions, dans plein d'endroits, de toutes les façons et de toutes les manières.

Juste pour te faire plaisir. J'oserai te prendre dans ma bouche ces fois là. J'oserai te déshabiller sur le fauteuil, j'oserai te marquer, te revendiquer. J'oserai te le dire et y penser…

J'en pleurerais, j'en rirais.

Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Serais-tu plus vivant que là ? En profiterais-tu autant que moi ?

Moi sur toi sur la banquette de la calèche, toi sur moi sur le tapis de la salle de bal, moi sur toi dans les cuisines du manoir, toi sur moi le matin sur le bureau pour me murmurer l'emploi du temps de la journée, nous debout devant la glace, nous dégoulinants d'eau dans la baignoire, dans les vestiaires des demeures où je suis invité, dans la barque, entre les banc après une ballade sur le fleuve, mes jambes sur tes épaules, mes cuisses de part et d'autre de tes hanches, moi à quatre pattes, toi touchant mes tétons, me mordant le cou,…

Tellement d'images de nous. De parties de nous. Jambes, coudes peau, mains, cous, bouches, sexe, genoux, yeux, bras, odeurs, cuisses, langues,…

Tellement, tellement de bout de nous vivants.

Juste vivant.

* * *

May Linn retira vivement ses verres de lunettes du trou de la serrure.

Repérée.

Grillée.

Fichue.

Foutue.

Il avait du la découvrir au bruit, où à l'odeur, le regard qu'il lui avait retourné… ! Même au travers d'un aussi petit trou de serrure, elle se sentait mal. Ce type n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas possible.

Au final, le fait que le parc soit dévasté par un Plu-plu déchainé n'était _siii _important que cela. Ils allaient pouvoir gérer la situation à trois, seuls, sans Sébastian.

Surtout sans Sébastian.

Heureusement que le jeune maitre n'avait pas eu l'air de s'être rendu compte…

Un majordome irascible était bien suffisant à gérer pour ses pauvres nerfs, elle ne voulait surtout pas y rajouter un maitre colérique.

May Linn en se faisant aussi petite qu'une petite souris (elle marcha sur la pointe de pieds, les coudes et les épaules relevés) s'en alla du couloir ensoleillé duquel pas la fenêtre elle voyait les efforts courageux de Finny pour retenir le chien des enfers.

* * *

Eclatantes divisions imaginaires.

Vigoureux segments de vie.

Résistants détails d'envie.

Invincibles éclats inoubliables.

C'est une saveur interdite.

De vérité.

C'est un caprice. On le calcule, on le convoite. C'est une euphorie.

Ça vient n'importe quand, n'importe où, mais ça s'échappe. Obstinément. En moi, en toi.

Plus solide. C'est presque une fidélité. Une habitude.

Cela repose sur une illusion, une chimère que l'on oublie à chaque fois.

La possibilité qu'il existe un nous.

Au dénouement, à la fin, on voudrait déjà le revivre. Alors chaque jour on y pense.

Quand on se voit, quand on se frôle...

On prêtant que l'on n'oubliera pas. Jamais.

Alors, pour se remémorer à quel point c'était bon.

Parce qu'on sait à quel point c'est bon.

On supplie, on gémit, on s'agrippe, … on adore, …

On réveille...

On espère…

Ce n'est pas dépravé mais c'est dangereux.

Ce n'est pas anodin, mais ce n'est pas crédule.

C'est ça le nous ?

Peut-être….

* * *

voili voilu. alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
